Halloween
by deathraptor22
Summary: Part 9 of the Semi-Domestic Adventures series. Scully and Mulder take Sam trick er treating.


**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **The X-Files.**_

 **AN: Sorry this is a week late. Things happened in my life that kept me from getting it done in time. Thank the Lord God Almighty I was able to get it done this week.**

"Samantha stop wiggling." Scully told her, almost snapping as she carefully tried to tie the cape.

Sam opdeniently stopped wiggling, allowing Scully to finish fastening the cape. "What about the fangs, Mommy?"

"Here they are." Scully responded, handing the little girl a set of white plastic fangs, which she readily stuffed in her mouth.

That was when Mulder came in with the pumpkin that had been too high Sam to reach. "You know, vampires don't traditionally have fangs. That was just something made up by Hollywood."

"But I'm a vampire _princess,_ Papa." Sam informed him, in case that made any difference.

"Oh, I didn't realize." Mulder responded with a little bow, "Please forgive me, your majesty."

"You're forgiven." Sam smiled at him, taking the pumpkin.

"Alright, everybody read to go?" Scully asked.

"Yes!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, then, let's go." Scully urged ushering everyone out the door.

As they walked down the street, the sun had not exactly set yet, but that did put the adults a little more at eased. They arrived at the first house at the same time two other groups did.

The door was opened by a woman in jeans in a tea shirt, who smiled at the vampire princess, lavender -clothed princess, two pirates, and the entire _PJ Masks_ crew before her. "Well, aren't you all adorable?" She declared, dolling out the candy.

A few houses later, they came across a house that was clearly obsessed with Halloween.

The movie, that is.

Strings Michael Myers head shaped lights framed the rough of the house, and there was what they hoped was a statue, albeit a life sized one, of the slasher villain and front yard. As they walked up they see Myers face on the door and slightly less realistic statue of Myers slightly smaller than Sam holding a glass dish of candy.

As Sam got the candy from the dish, Mulder could have sworn he saw the statue move out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he turned his head to get a better look.

"What is it?" Scully asked, concerned.

"I could've sword I just saw that statue move." Mulder answered.

"I'm sure it was just a trick of the light." Scully assured him. Still, something about the statue made her uneasy. "But we should probably still get out of here."

"Yeah, agreed." Mulder said, then called to, "Sam, sweetie, come on!"

Sam came over to them and Mulder took her hand. "Come on." She said, ushering the women down the stairs. As they walked down the street, Mulder turned back to look at the statue.

When they were finally out of hearing distance the man inside the costume brush out laughing. Every year this ever got old.

After a few more houses, they were cut off by a teenager on a bike. "Hey!" Both parents shouted in protest.

"Sorry." One of the boys, who were about fifteen, responded, trying to take off again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Scully said, stepping in front of them, "Hold up. Where's the fire?"

"Those—jerks stole my little sister's bag!" One of the boys explained pointing to two seventeen years who were running down the streets, one of them holding a pillow case.

"Hold on." Mulder to him, running towards the candy thieves.

"Mulder?!" Scully called out, "What are you doing?! Mulder!"

Mulder didn't respond, instead leaping on the young man with the bag, tackling him to the ground. He then ran back to the boys on the bike be anyone could react. "Give my regards to you sister."

"Thanks man." The boy said before taking off his friend.

For the rest of the evening Sam would tell everyone that would listen about her father's heroics.

"And then he just handed him the bag and 'my regards to your sister.'" She was finishing telling the story a man holding a purple bowel who seemed a little weary of holding it so long. When she was done the man just looked at her parents.

"Someone had to do it." Mulder said.

"Anyway," The man said slowly, "That's very good story. Here, have some extra for that." Then with that, he dropped handful in her basket then quickly shut the door.

"Okay, now." Scully began, taking Sam's hand, "Time to start heading back."

"Aw!" Sam wined.

"Don't worry, honey, we still have the other side to get through." Scully assured her.

Samantha reached up to ring the doorbell before stepping away. The door was opened by a man in a back-business suit with jack o'lattern faces on the pants, jacket and tie. There seemed to be some kind of party going on inside. "Well, hi there." He smiled, going for the bowel, "What do we have here?"

"A vampire princess!" Sam answered.

"Oh, well, let's see what we got here for your majesty—" He began, but his choice trailed off as he looked into the bowel.

That was when a girl with long unnaturally red hair, dressed in a pastel stripped shirt that left too little to the imagination, bright red stockings that went past her knees and matching heels, and blue jumper with _Good Guy_ written on it and red came up to the man, carrying an ax. "What's the problem, Thad?"

"We, ah," Thad began before whispering her, "We ran out candy."

Sam, who in spite of their efforts had heard her, face fell.

"It's alright." Sexy Chucky assured everyone, "We can handle this." She looked around, running her fingers through her hair, "We can just ah—" Suddenly getting an idea, she handed out of all things her axe to Sam, "Here. Take this."

"That's not really necessary…" Scully spoke up awkwardly, weary about taking fake weaponry from a stranger.

"No, I insist, this all our fault." Sexy Chucky insisted, clearly embarrassed to leave the child hanging.

Sam, however, saw no problem with the compensation gift, taking it. "Thank you!"

"Hey, us redheads got to stick together, right?" Sexy Chucky reasoned.

Samantha nodded, walking back to her parents.

And so, they walked down the street, Sam holding her pumpkin and the axe.

"So, what exactly is her costume now?" Scully commented.

"That she's a vampire princess who just received her tribute from the valley of the killer dolls." Mulder quipped.

Scully couldn't help but laugh.

That when they heard a crash and a girl's voice shouting, "Ugh!"

They turned to see the two boys from earlier and girl of about nine in a Minnie Mouse costume, presumably the boy's sister. She was on the ground, her black tights torn through and her knee bloody.

"Hey!" Scully called, out, getting their attention.

They all turned to look at the trio. "Hey, it's you." Minnie's brother noted.

"Yeah," Scully said, "I guess this is your sister. It's looks like you could use a little help. Again." She crouched down in front of the girl pulling out a small tin of band aids and bottle of antiseptic, "This first part is gonna sting a little." She cleaned the wound with antiseptic and the girl winced. Then Scully carefully placed the bandages. "There you go."

"Thanks, miss." The girl said, starting to gather the candy that had fallen out of the pillow case when she fell.

"You can think me by being a little more careful with this candy." Scully quipped, helping her gather it up, "My husband went to great lengths to get it back for you."

The girl's eyes widened. "That's the guy?" He asked, pointing at Mulder.

"Uh-huh." Scully answered, nodding.

Minnie walked up to Mulder and wrapped herself around his torso. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mulder said, surprised by hug, "Just keep a hold of it, okay? Like my wife said, great lengths."

The family was halfway home when they saw a young woman in her early twenties in a long pale blue dress singing, "Israel's leader took charge, and people gladly followed. Praise the Lord! Listen you kings! Pay attention, you mighty rulers! For I will sing to the Lord. I will make music to the Lord, the God of Israel."

Getting nervous, the couple moved their daughter to the other side of the street.

"It's okay, I'm not crazy!" The woman called out to them, "Just trying to bring a touch of Christ to pagan holiday in my own way!"

"By singing the Song of Deborah through the streets?" Scully questioned.

"I'm also bringing so female empowerment." The woman reasoned, "Two birds, one stone."

Scully couldn't help but smile. "Okay, I'll give you that."

At last they arrived home, where Princess Samantha Melissa Scully-Mulder of the vampire, passed out on the couch with her tribute from the valley of the killer dolls, while her parents inspected the rest of the loot. Unwrapping a tiny Snickers, Mulder quickly put it in his mouth.

However, it was not quick enough. "Mulder!" Scully scolded him.

"What?" Mulder responded, "Look at the pile. Like she's gonna miss it."


End file.
